leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wukong/Strategy
Skill usage * Leading with will reduce the opponent's base armor, increasing your damage output. **Autoattacking once before will allow you to get 2 hits in the space of one. * Both and allow Wukong to close the gap between him and his target. * Using is an effective way of escaping and chasing down enemy champions. **By pressing "stop" key: S you can pretend that you have used to make your opponents think that you are the decoy. **This is less effective against more skilled opponents, because the decoy doesn't show any visual effects ( / buff, , Poison, , etc). This means it is usually easy to tell if Wukong has really used a decoy or not. ** can be used as a shield against skillshots or even . Decoy always appears behind you. *His basic harass method is closing the gap with then autoattacking and then activating to reset your autoattack timer and then out to avoid being counter harassed. * bonus damage works on towers and inhibitors. *If a turret targets you, you can use and have a 50% chance to have the turret target the decoy. **This can be useful if you turret dive or poke an enemy champion at their turret * General team fighting with Wukong should aim to persist in the fight as long as possible utilizing his skills multiple times while also disrupting the enemy team and not getting focused down. Such an approach is to use to close on a dangerous enemy, autoattack, use for another attack, and then immediately use since enemy CC and burst may be headed your way. While stealthed, you can back off and reposition yourself. Then re-enter the fray with another and another before activating to disrupt their team as they come after you knowing you don't have available. After finishes, you should be close to having ready again to chase down an enemy or smartly target to aid your escape. Build usage * and later on synergizes with will lead to a surprising amount of burst damage. *Given that the bonus damage from affects both towers and inhibitors, , together with a (or ) and cooldown reduction can push a lane surprisingly quickly. ** If spread out enough, you can get two hits when you dash in with a -> combo. ** Getting the first is also viable as the slow is very helpful for Wukong. * In general, building defensive items with works well on Wukong. ** is a good pick against a balanced enemy team. It gives some HP, armor and MR, scaling well with Wukong's passive, along with the aura. ** gives him excellent defense and some additional damage while he is persisting in a fight. ** also gives him excellent defense. *** An alternative for MR is to combine with the move speed from for even better chasing. ** With , , and all giving health, is a great late game item on Wukong to leverage his defenses into more offensive power. * is a great item for Wukong as it will help keep him next to the opponent and gives all the stats he needs by adding extra armor penetration and CDR] Recommended builds Category:Champion strategies